


When the words bleed, so does the heart

by YnKm



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bullying, Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 16:03:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14358861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YnKm/pseuds/YnKm
Summary: Prompt 645: Rich bored college student Sehun decides that scholarship smart Luhan will be his source of entertainment





	When the words bleed, so does the heart

Your words in my head, knives in my heart  
You build me up and then I fall apart

 

Lu Han’s only dream is to become someone that inspires. Someone that can be someone that save lives. Someone heal people from the pain they went through. Lu Han wanted to be their cure. 

 

 

Despite of being born as poor, Lu Han still aspires to be a Medical Doctor someday. He did not care if he will suffer a rough road while pursuing his dream. After all, Lu Han the burning passion that keeps him going for an extra mile and the determination to succeed. He thought that it is all that he needs to keep his spirit going 

 

When Lu Han was young, he thought that stars are easy to reach so is dreams. 

 

Lu Han thought that dreams are just like the vibrant roses in his mother’s garden where he could touch and feel its beauty in his skin. He thought that if he took care of them, the seeds he planted would bloom in to something beautiful and ever growing. Just how he imagined his dreams to be. 

 

However, there is a price to pay In order to live your dreams to the fullest. 

 

Lu Han had forgotten the very fact that every roses has its thorns. The thorns that pricks you deeply and makes your skin bleed with hurt. Those thorns that pierces right through your heart and wounds your soul. 

 

 

It was lunchtime. Lu Han just finished eating his homemade packed lunch and there is a spare time so he decided that he will just a lot it to be productive. He brought out his book in Neuro Psychology, the next class after break and turned it to the current topic discussed.

 

Lu Han was busy reading a paragraph about how Action Potential works and tried understand every terminologies and jargons needed. He was totally zoning out from the outside world and did not mind the chatters and noises coming from his surrounding since he was at the cafeteria that moment.

 

He was alone and very absorb to the material he is indulging, when someone snatched his module out of his grasps. Lu Han hissed in annoyance because he did not even need to use any mental work to figure out who did intruded his quite time. 

 

Because it was none other than the silver haired bastard that had him as a muse for his sick twisted child plays for Lu Han was different among the rest. 

 

If there is someone whom Lu Han considers as the thorn in his flesh, that person will be Oh Sehun.

 

His worst nightmare. The handsome devil that was his block mate since he was transferred in Yonsei University, A top performing university in Seoul last year. Oh Sehun very person who Lu Han detest so much. 

 

“Don’t you have yours? Give me back my module Sehun-ssi”- Lu Han spat, eyeing Oh Sehun with a glare that can instantly kill the arrogant man on the spot, if it was lethal. Secretly, he wished it was. 

 

Several pairs of eyes trained on them, some are glaring like those bunch of Sehun’s fan girls from their Clinical Psychology class and other year level. While others are watching in amusement as if they are anticipating an upcoming show between the notorious bully and the penniless scholar of Human Science Department.

 

It was a usual occurrence to them after all. 

 

 

“I have of course. I can even buy thousands of it if I wanted too”- Sehun occupies the chair across the blond doe and settled there, comfortably. The cruel boy was alone, without his gang that he considered as his minion, rather than friends. They are bunch of rich chaebols too just like Sehun and just like the latter, his friend loves contributing in making his college life miserable because apparently, Oh Sehun is their God and his words are law. 

 

Of course who would not make Oh Sehun their God. The heartless bully belongs to one of the most affluent lineage in Seoul, the Oh clan. He belongs to a family of famous doctors in the country and he was aspiring to be one too someday because based on the rumors circling, he was next in line to manage their hospitals. Not only that, Sehun’s family owns several hospitals and private rehabilitation centers across the country. Then his father was a major shareholder of Yonsei University too. 

 

Literally, the world is spinning around Sehun’s fingers. He can screw whomever he wants because he has the power to do so and to be punished about it. Poor Lu Han though. He was chosen as Oh Sehun’s new play thing and it been going on for a year now. 

 

Lu Han still remembers how it all started… 

 

Sehun is still holding Lu Han’s module in hands. “But the thing is… I wanted to use yours”-Then he grinned teasingly at the fuming boy. “May I?”

 

The blond haired boy stood up from his seat. “Give it back to me, asshole!”- Lu Han leaned in closer. He was about to grab his module back but before he can have it, Sehun stands up too and moves away so that Luhan can’t reach for his book. 

 

“I’m just borrowing your module. Why you got to be so feisty now, fag”- Sehun chuckles. “Were you deprived of a dick last night? If that is the case, you should have come to me you know. I can lend you some money. I know you can’t afford it.”- His usual cold brown eyes are now filled with wicked amusement. He loves to see the desperation and torment in Lu Han’s face. “Or probably I could have hire another horny fag to satisfy your gay ass”- Sehun smiled and it was sly. “Lulu wants that, don’t he?”

 

Their audience, which is consists students coming from different science majors, responded at Sehun’s offending rebuttal by laughing and it gives a surge of anger in the doe’s heart. Luhan’s face reddened in shame and humiliation while his body starts to shake in fury. His hazel brown eyes starts to brim with tears. 

 

Sehun is crossing the line again just because he knew Lu Han’s true sexuality. 

 

Because of Oh Sehun, everyone in their university knows that Lu Han is gay. He was out casted by everyone because of it. 

 

Because he existed in a society where homosexuality a sin that needs to be eradicated and being gay is disgusting and unacceptable. 

 

Where rich is above the poor and those who live in poverty are supposed to be treated as trash by those who are powerful like Oh Sehun.

**Author's Note:**

> To prompter, I'm very sorry for giving you a half-assed work. Sorry for not giving the justice to the given prompt. I have a lot of plans for this fic but the thing is i don't have a lot of time to write everything down because i was really busy these past few weeks. My graduation is on friday (On Luhan's bday) and i have lots of engagements to attend so i ran out of time and just wrote what i had in mind. This is supposed to be just the introduction but since the deadline is fast approaching, i decided to just post it for the sake of passing something (really disappointed with the way it turned out). I 'm really sorry for disappointing you guys! I did really tried my best but it wasn't enough, i know when i barely had time to breath. 
> 
>  
> 
> If you want, i can re do it. Since i'm out of college soon, i can finally work on it full time and if someone's interested l will post the full story once i finished it. With that, i didn't leave you hanging guys. Again i'm so sorry and Happy HunHan month guys! Long Live to our ship <3 We will still sail forever & ever. Also belated Happy birthday to Oh Sehun & Advance Happy birthday to Lu Han. 
> 
> Special thanks to beshywaps (you know who you are) for motivating me and for helping me to finish this. Congrats sa ating dalawa girl! Love love love


End file.
